In My Arms
by Fortunate Son
Summary: Link and Midna, enough said
1. Chapter 1

Well people, I am actually not dead. I was just out of ideas for anything, until I played Twighlight Princess that is. I loved this game, which is saying something, when all the other games I love mostly involve shooting people, blood, or explosions, or all three. SOOOO, here it is for your veiwing enjoyment.

In Your Arms

By

Fortunate Son

**Link POV**

Link held Midna in his arms as the moon climbed high over Hyrule Feild, it had taken months for her to adjust to her new body. In the final battle, Ganandorf had used his powers to destroy the entire Twighlight realm, she still had night terrors. The godesses had been kind, her body was still distinctly Twili but, instead of her imp self she had regained some of her origonal form. She had all of her powers and abilities, but she was slightly shorter than Link, she was a mix between her imp self and her true self. Right now was a rare ocasion for them both, she was peacfully asleep, and Link thought of how beautiful she was when he first met her.

Even in her imp form she was beautiful to him, and his love for her grew deaper when she started oppening up her fealings to him. "_If only you knew how much I love you Midna, how much it hurts me when you have a nightmare. How it killed me when I saw the pained look when you discovered the loss of the Twilight don't know what it does to my heart when you smile a genuine smile, and how much my heart wishes for you to know that I love you." _

Link was brought out of his thoughts when Midna whimpered slightly, even in his embrace she couldn't escape her nightmares. He held her tighter and she gripped his tunic, he whispered to her. "Midna, it's okay. You're dreaming, listen to my voice, you're dreaming. Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let anything happen." She mumbled something, Link just barely heard it. "Link... don't die. Please... I need you, don't die." This wasn't one of her usual dreams, she was dreaming about him, apparently dream him was dying. There were tears streaming down her face, and sobs wracked her body, Link decided to wake her up.

**Midna POV **

_Midna watched in horror as Ganandorf ran his sword through Links body then fell over dead, she ran to his side and cradled his head in her arms, tears were welling up in her eyes'. He looked up at her with that goofy grin and said,"Midna, I- I don't have much time left to tell you, so please just listen." she nodded her head furiosly. "Midna, the day that I met you, I just saw you as a way to escape from my prison and rescue the children. But, as our adventure went on I saw you as a freind, and eventually as... something more... Midna, that day that you opened up your feelings to me on Lake Hylia...that...that...was the day I fell in love with you. You caught me in the one trap that I couldn't escape from, my love for you wrapped around me like chains, and unlike anything else, I couldn't brake them." _

_ Link coughed furiouosly, each one bringing up more of his blood, his chin and tunic were soked in his own crimson life esence, and it flowed freely from around the sword going clean through his body. It mixed with the rain water and flowed across the land he had fought for and saved, the rain and thunder picked up, as though the Goddesses themselves were mourning the loss of the Hero of Twilight . He spoke again, this time just barely a whisper, Midna leaned forward so she could hear him, tears flowed freely across her face now._

_ "Mi-Midna, don't be sad o-over my d-death. I have no re-regrets about meeting you and g-going on this adventure. I will die happy, a-a-and at peace knowing that I died protecting the people of this land, and the one person... that I love. M-Minda, I love you." and with his final words, he closed his eyes, smiled, and departed this world. His body went limp in her hands, Midna broke into uncontrollable sobs. She screamed, "LINK, DON'T DIE! PLEASE, I NEED YOU, DON'T DIE!" she shook him, trying to bring him back so she could tell him that she loved him as well, then, everthing went black._

**Link POV**

Midna slowly opened her eyes, then immediatly wrapped her arms around him. She was sobbing unbeleivably hard into his tunic, he whispered to her. "Shh, it's okay Midna. I've got you, you're alright. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." as he rubbed small circles into her shoulders comfortingly. He listend as her sobs slowly decreased in amount until she was down to the occasional hiccup, she then gasped out, "Link, I-I thought I had lost you. I thought Ganandorf had killed you. You were lying on the hill bleading to death and there was nothing I could do." These words seamed to cause the tears to return in full force, and Link brought her back into another hug as he said, "Minda, I won't be leaving you anytime soon. I promise you that I won't." "But, Link, how can I be sure that you won't leave me? How can I be sure that you'll be able to keep that promise?" she asked.

Link pulled her back up so that he could look into her eyes, their faces only inches apart, he whispered to her, "Because Midna. I want to do the exact opposite of leave you. I want to hold you in my arms and make sure you are safe with me for the rest of our lives. Midna, I love you." he closed the gap between them, brought his lips to hers breifly, then stared into her eyes so she could see all the love that he had for her. She had a look of shock on her face, then she tackled him into another hug, tears running down her face as she said, "Link, I love you too. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say those words."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into the deapest embrace he could, then kissed her again as he dried the tears from her eye's. He leaned himself back up against tree and held Midna until sleep overcame them both. And for once, he was sure that Midnas dreams would be peacful and loving ones.

So give me some reveiws if this should be continued or not. Thanks


	2. Swimming

Okay, first off, I'd like to thank my reviewers for taking their time to leave a review. I've decided to use this to write one-shots instead of continue it, I just cant seem to write a large multiple chapter stories and didn't really have a plan for this either. So I think that one-shots will be my thing. Most of these stories will fall in line with the first one, if they don't I will leave a note saying so at the start of them. Those that do follow the first one won't be in any particular order, and they won't really have a story line.

Swimming

Link walked up to one of the small docks that jutted out into the pond next to Ordon Village, he wore a pair of shorts and had his undershirt sitting on the dock. He tested the temerature of the water and sighed, it was just right for a swim, he stood up and jumped in. Link quickly went down to the bottom then resurfaced to see Midna sitting on the dock with her legs in the water. He swam over to her and said, "Why don't you come in, its warm today and feals great." Midna got a slightly fearful look in her eyes when he mentioned it, and her voice stutered slightly when she replied. "N-no thanks Link, I'm fine." She tried to hide both but Link didn't miss a thing, he hoisted himself up onto the dock and sat beside her. "Midna, you know better than to try and hide something from me, now, is their any reason you don't want to go into the water?" she looked at him and started to say no but the look in his eyes that said, _"I know when you're lying, whatever it is thats bothering you, just tell me."_

She took a deep breath and began to tell him about the event that haunted her for years. "Link, when I was 4, I was out playing in the gardens of the castle, you never got to see the Twilight realm without Zants magic poisoning it. Before he took control of the throne it was a beutiful world, just as green and lucious as this one. There was a large and deep pond out in the gardens, I always loved to play near it and skip stones across its surface. I was playing near it one day and stepped on a slick section of rock, I had sank to the bottom before I realised what had happened. I didn't know how to swim and didn't have the use of my powers yet, I paniced and didn't hold my breath, water was filling my lungs and my vision was fading. I blacked out by the time my father was able to drag me to the surface, ever since then I never learned to swim and never went back into water I couldn't stand in. The lake temple had been the first time in years, that's why I hid in your shadow when you swam around in wolf form."

Without a thought Link pulled her into a hug which she accepted greatfully, a few small tears left her eyes but nothing more. Link couldn't believe that she had gone through such a traumatic event at such a young age, he looked her in the eye's and said, "Midna, if you want me to, I will gladly teach you to swim and help you get over your fear." She nodded and watched as Link jumped back in. He resurfaced a second later infront of the dock and said, "Okay, Midna I want you to jump in. Don't worry, I'll catch you." She closed her eyes', took a deep breath, and jumped. She clung tightly to Link as he floated in the water, she said, "Don't let me go, Link. Please don't let me go." He whispered, "I woldn't dream of it." he waited while she calmed down and opened her eyes then said, "Okay Midna, I'm going to teach you how to float on your back." she nodded then fallowed his guiding hands, she slowly leaned back as Links hands remained underneath her.

He said, "The trick to floating on your back is to let your ears go beneat the water." she slowly did so until she was completely level with the water. Link slowly lowered his hands from beneath her until the were completely at his sides, then he lifted them up out of the water and showed them to her. Midna's eyes widened slightly when she saw them but she remained calm. Link brought her back upright after a few minutes' then he taught her how to keep herself afloat while staying in one spot. After nearly an hour he said, "Okay, you've got that down, now comes the part you have to learn on your own. I'm just going back a few feet then you'll swim to me, all you have to do is bring your arms up infront of you then bring them outwards and back down to your sides while you kick your feet up and down in a gentle motion." He displayed how it was done while he spoke, then when he was sure she understood he swam out about 3 yards and waited. She was a bit sluggish at first but then she got the rythm down and began to swim towards Link. The young hero beamed at her and excitedly said, "Midna, you're doing it!" she smiled back at him.

They spent another few hours' swimming around in Ordon pond and eventually returned to the bank, they laid back in the grass and allowed the setting sun to dry them off. Both were dozing when Midna suddenly said, "Link, I-I just wanted to thank you for teaching me how to swim. I'm glad that your my teacher, I don't think I could have trusted anyone else to do all this today." Link said, "Midna, you don't have to thank me for something I wanted to do. I love you, you don't ever have to thank me." Link pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her, the other one ran through her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He knew they would be having many more day's like this, and that he would cherish every last one.


End file.
